Moments of Unexpected Passion
by Smokey Lonesome
Summary: Kaim feels that he cannot love Sarah as fully as he deserves, for there is and always have been a conflict between emotions and the warriors' spirit. Kaim/Sarah.


**[A/N:** Finally, Lost Odyssey section! I had to whip up something quickly. I fear if this section does not get filled, it will be taken away. So I had to write. 

Good warriors keep their emotions hidden, great ones had none at all. A universal truth among any dynastic military men. Kaim considered himself a great warrior, to be sure, but he had not become completely devoid of emotion over his infinite life. There were times on his recent journey to gather his memories that he lost his hold over his emotions. One would imagine the realization that your daughter--that you once thought dead--Being alive and then dieing shortly after would be enough to crack his guard and cause his emotions to continuously pour out.

His guard; however, stayed up after only a momentary break. He could not afford to risk very mortal lives because he was distracted by immortal thoughts. Sarah was not as guarded, but no one expected her to be a good warrior. She was far too motherly to be expected to be the cold and unbendable steel as he considered himself. Kaim had his memories back, but he could not remember one very important detail in them. He could not remember the passion he felt for Sarah being shared in anything more than their bed. He'd seen many young men in love, not lust, true love. They almost always were overflowing with the powerful emotion. Kaim could not ever envision himself that way, he wondered if Sarah was disappointed because of his lack.

She told him that she loved him, her love was in her eyes on that day in the dark underground. The battle was still yet to be waged at that time, not a time to drop his careful guard. Now he found himself surrounded by those he loved, no battle raging, nothing threatening, but still here he was with his wall up and armor metaphorically on.

Kaim stepped into their peaceful and bright house which he shared with his Sarah and their grandchildren. He had been outside for awhile, overlooking the ocean view that held so many memories to him it was hard to count. Sarah sat in a comfy chair with her eyes glued to a book, this was the way she spent much of her days now. Not that she hadn't done the same for hundreds of years before. He just felt that there was this...emptiness that he did not like.

"Kaim," She greeted him warmly, nodding her head. "Is something...wrong?" She pushed the glasses that tilted back up onto the bridge of her nose.

He looked at her, he felt a pleading look slide over his face. He couldn't be the charming man he thought he should be to her. He had been steel too long. It ached in him, the love he wished to express but was not able to. Sarah shut her book and rose, carefully, with a feline grace she walked nearer to him. Kaim must have surprised her when he swept her close to him with one hand on her waist because she let out and audible gasp.

The stoic man looked down at her with concerned eyes. He lifted his ungloved, callused hand and ran it down her smooth young face, tracing the outline of her jaw then running his thumb over her soft supple lips.

"O-Oh!" She managed to mutter as his thumb moved away from her mouth, finally breaking her stunned speechlessness.

"I love you." He said simply, resting his hand at the nape of her neck, feeling her quickened pulse. "So much."

Sarah looked breathless, as well as speechless again. His head leaned into her small hand as she raised it up and brushed the strand of hair out of his face and tucked it safely behind his ear. "I know. I know I love you as well. In case you didn't." she whispered to him as he moved his hand down onto her hip.

"I...I'm afraid I don't express it they way you deserve." He said, as he rested his forehead upon her small shoulder. Sarah moved her hands so that they were holding the back of his neck to her, comforting this strong wounded loin. She weaved her fingers into his long silky hair and they continued to stay there for an endless moment in their endless lives.

"But I'll always know it." she said quietly, leaning her head against his. Kaim began to tighten his grasp on her waist, soon he was standing straight again, with her weaker body press immovably close to him. He leaned down and grazed her lips with his. Her hands--that were still casually left on the back of his neck--Responded by pulling his head closer. He answered with another tender, but passionate kiss. Whether Kaim always had that wall of a warrior keeping his emotions inside, or if time broke it down, he--No, they--would always have these moments of unexpected passion to remind them of their undying and endless affection and love for each other.


End file.
